Bone fractures are a relatively common injury requiring orthopaedic care. While some fractures can be treated through reduction and immobilization, certain types of bone fractures cannot be effectively healed without fixation, typically utilizing bone screws or fixation pins. The placement of pins or screws is typically accomplished by inserting a guide pin through the skin and into contact with the bone surface. Then, a power surgical drill or reamer is used to clear tissue and drive a fixation device, such as a cannulated bone screw or pin, over the guide pin and into the bone across the fracture area.
Prior to driving the fixation device into place, the tissue surrounding the guide pin should be loosened to allow for passage of the cannulated screw or pin through to the bone. At present, this is accomplished by cutting around the guide pin with a conventional scalpel. However, using a standard scalpel to cut precisely around the guide pin is difficult and time consuming due the small circumference of the guide pin and the depth that the bone may lie from the skin surface. As a result, the soft tissue surrounding the pin typically undergoes unnecessary damage, which only prolongs its healing process. In addition, the cosmetic result of such imprecise cuts is not desirable for the patient.